shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Daemon Cross
Daemon Cross '''is a Revolutionary Army commander being trained directly under the Okama King and The "Queen" of Kamabakka Kingdom Emporio Ivankov and Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma .He served as a Revolutionary since the age of 5, after the ship he and his parents were on Shipwrecked on Baltigo he would be rescued by Dragon who would allow him to join the Revolutionary Army. Since joining the Revolutionaries he has gained quite the infamy, he has been recognized by the world government to be highly dangerous. Daemon is a highly respected revolutionary commander specializing in espionage and assasination, he is highly trusted by Dragon due to having a 95% mission completion percentage. He is feared throughout the world for his almost unrivaled power and ruthless personality in battle which gained him the Epithet ''"Shiroyasha" ''. Daemon was put in charge of a revolutionary group known as the Dreamchasers specializing in Espionage and Assasination which he has lead to his fullest capabilities. He has consumed the powerful Logia Devil Fruit Kuēsā Kuēsā no Mi that gives him the ability to create, control, and transform into Quasars at will,The fruit was given to Daemon by Dragon as a reward for passing his training. Being a member of the Revolutionary Army his main objective is to fight against the World Government it would make sense that he would have a large bounty.Daemon has caused alot problems for the World Government,gaining important info on the World Government that could help the revolutionaries takedown the marines,assainating many high ranking officers of the World Government, aswell as battling and escaping Admiral Aokiji .Daemon has a bounty of 500,000,000. Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship '''If character uses a sword Marksmanship If 'character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit ''For further information: '''Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Category:Inushima Category:Revolutionary Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Swordsmen Category:Marksman Category:Martial Artist Category:Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Smoker